Escape De Lo Inhumano
by MiiyakoMeiiKagamine
Summary: todo comenzó en un día tranquilo en la escuela secundaria fujimi cuando...un hombre sospechoso apareció en la entrada. kanon y miyako eran nuevas en el instituto ellas pensaban que iba a estar todo tranquilo...pero se equivocaron... D: ya se feo summary , es mi primer fic x'D no sean malos P.D: NO es YAOI w U xD


**Miyako:**Hola,hola! *-*/ Este es mi primer fanfic que subo uwu espero les guste ,es un crossover entre naruto y H.O.T.D

**Kanon:**y que ¡? no me presentaras..? ... mhp! baka...

**Miyako:**jeje si te presentare , esta de aqui es kanon-san -susurro-es muy gruñona jeje n.n

**Kanon:**AQUIEN LE DICES GRUÑOSA!

**Miyako: **D: waaaa! no me hagas nada! -sale corriendo-

**Pinku:**Ohayo~Nya~ owo/

**Miyako:**Ohayooo~ Pinku-chan~! -corriendo-

**Kanon: **¬¬U baka... bueno.. para que nos conoscan bien... primero antes del fic ,

pondremos nuestras Fichas ^^

_**Nombre y apellidos: **_Kanon

_**Edad:**_14

_**Sexo:**_Mujer

_**Descripción Física:**_cabello rojo, ojos morados,altura 1.67,lleva una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda causada por una pelea

_**Descripción Psíquica: **_[Si está cuerdo o no… y esas cosas, manías etc. mínimo 5 lineas.]**(Miyako:esta medio cuerda xD ,Kanon: ¬¬U JAJA...)** tras la perdida de sus padres y el maltrato que sufrio por parte de sus tios aprendio a esconder sus emociones, al huir de su casa se junto en una pandilla llamada "Red's Tails" donde aprendio a defenderse, se volvio engreida y seria pero a pesar de su actitud es amable y protege a sus seres cercanos.

_**Profesión:**_estudiante

_**Habilidades:**_sabe muha tai, kenjutsu, mecanica, manejo de armas blancas, beisbol, kendo, sabe informatica y diseño de aparatos tecnologicos y es experta en construir casas del arbol en 2 dias

_**Gustos:**_dulces, deportes (futbol, basquetbol)

_**Disgustos:**_l s chicos tontos, l s chic s creidas,

_**Historia:**_ Sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando ella tenia 3 años apartir de entonces tuvo que vivir con sus tios a los cuales no les caia para nada bien, huyo de su casa a la edad de 5 años al ya no aguantar el maltrato de sus tios, vago por las calles 2 años aprendiendo a pelear hasta que una ancianita (XD) la recogio, vivio con ella hasta los 13 ya que murio de un ataque al corazon dejandole su casa y media fortuna que tenia ahorrada secretamente

_**Datos extras:**_*SIEMPRE, pero SIEMPRE lleva consigo un kit de cuchillos*carga en su cartera una foto de sus papas y otra de la ancianita*siempre lleva su celular con un panel solar de modo que siempre esta cargado ( modificado por ella)*tiene una katana herencia de la ancianita que siempre lleva cualquier lado (incluida la escuela)*a cuasa de los maltratos de sus tios aprendio a estar siempre en guardia*tiene un colgante para celular de un petalo de sakura regalo de la ancianita al cumplir 10 años*tiene un collaren forma de espada, es mejor amiga de miyako y alice , ella es como una hermana para ambas niñas y es muy sobre-protectora con alice **(Miyako:kukuku~ la amargada y la peqe *u* xD )**

**Miyako: **ohhh~ , ahora la mia *-*/

**Kanon:** ¬¬U..

_**Nombre:**_ Miyako Yukiko

_**Sexo:**_ Mujer (no alien xD)

_**Edad:**_ 15 años (Kanon: aunque parece de 7 ^^U)

_**Descripcion Fisica:**_Cabello negro morado , en capas, altura 1,64 **(Kanon: hablando de enanos.. , Miyako: ¬3¬ ne,ne!)**ojos color azul cielo **(como naruto xD)**, tiene una marca en el hombro como la de sasuke

_**Descripcion Psicologica:**_Ella es muy...muy... Miyako(?) , ella es muy alegre ,amable y imperactiva, aunque ella oculta un secreto de su infancia que solo ella y kanon saben.

_**Profesion:**_Estudiante

_**Habilidades:**_aunque ella paresca debil.. no lo es, ella sabe karate,kendo y es muy buena en futbol y basquetboll , tambien sabe como formatiar cualquier computador en unos minutos, sabe cantar y tocar la guitarra

_**Gustos:**_Ama el chocolate,los postres , los animales y la gimnasia

_**Disgustos:**_Odia...repito..**ODIA** ala gente que abandona a sus amigos.

_**Historia:**_ casi no se sabe nada de ella, solo que fue adoptada alos 4 años por la familia Amano, ella vive sola en un departamento serca de la escuela en la que estudia .

_**Datos Extra: **_ella tiene una pequeña mania de tener siempre con ella una katana o unos shurikens (porque al ver a Kanon, la quiso imitar) , ella siente un gran aprecio a alice , que era su vecina antes del ataque zombie , conocio a kanon desde que tenia 9 años y desde entonces son mejores amigas.

_**Nombre y apellidos:**_ Pinku Nyan

_**Edad:**_13

_**Sexo:**_Mujer

_**Descripción Física:**_  
Cabello : castaño corto,y ocasinalmente suelto  
ojos cafe :oscuro  
Orejas,cola,cicatrizes ,etc : Cola y orejas de gato ( como accesorio por ser otaku)  
Vestimenta:vestido negro con detalles rosas(gothic lolita)  
Peso: 1.40  
Altura:1.52

_**Descripción Psíquica:**_ Solo dice nya y palabra cortas que no son exactamente deacuerdo a la situacion porque es algo asi como un gato no domesticado,porque cree que es un gato,sus palabras mas comunes son "pastel~" ,"nyan","luz~"

_**Profesión:**_ Cantante frustrada y Estudiante

_**Habilidades: **_Sabes cocinar y lanzar bolas de estambre

_**Gustos:**_ Pasteles y perseguir la luz misteriosa

_**Disgustos:**_ El agua fria y los ratones

_**Historia:**_ Fue hayada cuando tenia 4 años en una caja que decia "adoptame" un dia de lluvia ,desde ese dia parece creer que es un gato abandonado,fue encontrada por una señora embarazada de dos gemelos que la llevo a su casa y hasta la fecha vive con ella y los dos niños que ahora tienen 9 años y la tratan como la mascota de la no suele hablar mucho pero aunque la educaron como a una niña normal ella solamente sabe escribir y decir razones por las que tiene este complejos son desconocidas

**Miyako:**ya se D: ya se! mi ficha es muuy corta xD pero -w- asi es mejor.

**Kanon:** bueno! despues de publicar esto pondremos el primer capitulo ^^

**Miya/kanon/Pinku: **hasta despues! Nya~~


End file.
